1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an independently operating and mobile radiator and to a process for manufacturing the radiator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, as known, there are several types of independently operating and mobile radiators such as radiators wherein circulating diathermal oil is heated by an electric resistance arranged inside the radiator casing.
These diathermal oil radiators usually have a number of radiating members mutually hydraulically connected by means of upper and lower hubs.
Each radiating member is constituted by a first metal plate and a second metal plate mutually associated in order to define a central portion wherein the diathermal oil circulates. In each radiating member, the surface portion extending outside the central portion where the oil circulates may have folds and/or channels and/or apertures on the double sheet metal defined by the mutual connection of the first and second plates. Those folds and/or channels and/or apertures are adapted to reduce the heat transmission from the central portion to the periphery of each radiating member.
In this manner the peripheral surfaces of the radiator are at a lower temperature than that of the heated oil circulating in the central portion.
In spite of its good operation, this type of radiator has a relatively high manufacturing cost and accordingly a high retail cost.
In fact, the provision of a grid above the radiator casing requires added workings of forming, storing, degreasing, painting and assembling of the grid thereby increasing costs due to the materials and to the added production steps.